


Caught Out

by Maria Atwood (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Biography of a Child Assassin, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Maria%20Atwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avenger walks in on Bruce Banner doing something very naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I hadn't planned on _telling_ you anything." Maria purposely placed extra emphasis on the word, so that he would understand just what she meant. He was, after all fairly smart. "Oh? What then did you have in mind?" Maria walked up to the older man, who was sitting on the couch... Maria leaned forward until she was close enough to feel his breath. "I was planning on doing this," she whispered, and slid onto Bruce's lap. Lifting her hand, Maria let her fingers slide down the side of Bruce's face, the stubble on his chin rough against the palm of her hand. Unable to hold back, Bruce pulled her down to him, pressing his lips to hers.

Maria opened her mouth to allow Bruce entrance, he tasted like the Matcha she had brought him from her trip back home and wondered if he could ever taste sweeter than he did…Before she was completely side railed she focused back on the kiss, the one she really didn't want to end, not when Bruce's tongue had slipped past her lips and brushed her own. She put her arms around his neck and brought their bodies closer. Bruce seemed to agree with the move as he slid his hands to her hips-his grip loose, almost delicate. The kiss languid and yet the fires burned even hotter...

Maria allowed her fingers to play with the curly hair just above the nape of his neck, Bruce smirked against her lips and she felt his fingers tracing mindless circles on the small of her back before they slid back to her hips. Enjoying the moment, the closeness and warmth of Bruce's body so very close to hers… Their lips moved in sync, their tongues twining together, Maria never would have guessed that this particular older man was able to kiss with so much passion, a slow burn for sure.

After a few minutes they broke away to breathe, their lips swollen. Maria grinned at her very intelligent, rather handsome friend. "Well! I think we should do that again." - she was able to exclaim between one breath and the next. Bruce started to turn red as a beet - "Hm, maybe we will." His voice a bit breathless still, the grin he wore gave Maria the chills and then he looked off to the side, Maria turned and spotted what had made Bruce's eyes to widen and gain a greenish tinge.

Tony Stark stood there staring at them, Maria didn't know if she wanted to laugh or to cry-she didn't have a lot of time to be with Bruce, but-well honestly that hadn't stopped her when she came to him. Maria supposed, that either expression of her disappointment were rather appropriate for this incident. "Bruce!" Tony shouted, surprise written all over him and why wouldn't he be? Bruce had mentioned that he couldn't get his heart rate up.

But, he was in control-better now that he could at least, make out with her. Maria supposed that it would be time to get off of Bruce, and boy would you look at that! How had she ended up on his lap, the warmth he threw off burning against her bare skin. Maybe she shouldn't have wore shorts? Or at least not shorts that short. Next time she would try to think about those things, if there was a next time-Stark might just fuck that up.

Maria was a lot of things and unfortunately for them possessiveness was one of those traits, she was very possessive of Bruce. She knew that if he was given the chance he would pursue Betty Ross again…and that would irritate her, because as understanding as Betty had been she wasn't like him anymore, he had changed in his years of exile. But, back to Stark-Maria hopped off of Bruce's lap and he stood next to her. His hands somehow managing to stay on her…and Stark was still in a state of shock by the fact he hadn't said anything more.

"Guess I've gotta go? Or of course I could stay." Bruce having grabbed her and threw her back onto his lap- "Oh, I think you should stay and Tony should hit the road." Stark finally came back to himself. "Uh, what's going on?" Maria chuckled; "We're making out what did it look like was going on?" She didn't know that Stark could still blush, well she guessed even playboys could blush.

"Well yeah, noticed that alright. Can't believe I walked into it though." Bruce shrugged, but Maria was pretty sure Stark hadn't seen that move. "He's a man, what do you expect?" Bruce pinched her and she slapped him; "No pinchy pinchy! Less you want me to play rough?" Bruce shook his head, Maria couldn't play rough, not yet…maybe never. "Uh alright, I'm a little freaked out." Maria threw Stark a lopsided grin, Of course he was after listening to her version of flirting.

"Why because he can turn into a big green rage machine?" Bruce rolled his eyes; "Hey, I'm sitting right here." Maria nodded, "Yeah between my legs how could I forget?" It was his turn to change colors, his eyes flared green. She felt heat bubble through her veins, the adrenaline kicking in. Oh, if he turned she was screwed. Yet the excitement of something so dangerous beneath her kept her rooted to the spot.

"Tony, if you're so uncomfortable about this then go away." Stark rose his hands up and slowly back away to the elevator, then he was gone. "I wonder what he wanted?" She asked and Bruce shook his head; "Who cares?" Maria chuckled and bent back down, his breath ghosting across her face, "Looks like we have more time." And she kissed him, of course it was returned and she nibbled at his lower lip before pulling away. "That's more like it."


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He disappeared at the end of age of Ultron, and ran to the one person he knew wouldn't mess with either side of him...A person he'd had an attachment to before Black Widow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my minds eye this is quite a while afterwards, I don't actually know how much time separates Avengers from Avengers: Age of Ultron but Maria hasn't seen Bruce for a long time.
> 
> So I found out Banners age (Whether it's correct or not who knows) It said he was born December 18, 1969. So I changed Maria's birth year for this and made it 1979, ten years after his birthday so she's 36 years old in this.

Finding her was hard enough, Maria Atwood the assassin, Maria the rouge, Maria the former lover...She looked very surprised to see me to be honest. After I had let our relationship fall through and had started whatever it was I had with Natasha well...Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised about her being surprised.

"I thought you died you dope," Maria said, standing to get a good look at me. "I needed somewhere to go without them finding me." Maria's cool blue eyes looked up at me with renewed interest. "Ah, so you've run away from them have you? I suppose I shouldn't be to excited about that."   
  
No, maybe not. But right now I was tired and just wanted to sleep it all away. "I just need time to get my head back on straight." She nodded. "I can help you with that one." She stood and grabbed her bag and the coffee she'd been drinking, "Come on then you big lug." She hooked her arm through one of mine and led me away from the small coffee shop I'd found her at.

You would think she wouldn't go around drinking coffee in a local coffee shop since she was a wanted criminal from several organizations. "You're the second person to ask for my help as of late." I looked down at her, blond curls obscured part of her face. "Ah, well...You're a very helpful woman." She smirked; "You won't say that when you see him." Him? Another suitor perhaps? I wouldn't be surprised if she had moved on after all. I was a bit older than she was after all.

"So how did you find me? I figured I was in the clear and then you up and find me." I shrugged; "You're almost always in japan Maria, it's home to you-you told me that remember?" She nodded; "Yeah, that's true...How's the girlfriend?" If looks could kill I was pretty sure Maria would fry me. "We didn't quite see eye to eye."   
  
Whatever Natasha had been to me was over the moment she...I shuttered, no. I didn't want to think about that."Ah, well that's too bad." She actually looked sad for me, then again how could you tell what she was really feeling at any rate? She'd been taught, much like Natasha had to conceal her emotions. Maria did it by faking other emotions.

She led him into a rather sparse apartment; "Hey Buck! You here?" I froze as the winter solider stepped into my sight, oh dear god-what the hell? "I'm here and don't call me that." Maria grinned; "Well I can't keep calling you Wes now can I?" He shrugged; "I suppose not." Maria got a devious grin on her face.   
  
"So, you two will play nice if I leave at any point in time?" Barns nodded and walked off, she glanced at me. "I've worked with him a time or two, lately, I've been helping him figure out his past...We really haven't gotten that far since he came here." I wasn't sure how to take that. "Make yourself comfortable and for the love of god, don't call your girlfriend and makeup with her while your here." Before she floated off deeper into the apartment, She wouldn't have to worry about that anytime soon after the way Natasha betrayed my trust.


End file.
